1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses-type mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for recognizing that returning to the real world while viewing a virtual reality image and controlling the virtual reality image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a virtual reality image may be provided through a glasses-type mobile terminal mounted on a user's head.
However, while a user views a virtual reality image through a glasses-type mobile terminal including an opaque display, a sensory organ cannot keep pace with movement of the virtual reality image and user motion, such that the user may feel dizzy or motion sick.
For example, while viewing a virtual reality image, a user may feel dizzy due to mismatch between virtual stimulus and another stimulus (sense of speed and sense of balance).
In addition, when a glasses-type mobile terminal is removed while a user views a virtual reality image through the glasses-type mobile terminal including an opaque display, there may be a gap between the real world and virtual reality. That is, even when a user views a virtual reality image and then views the real world, dizzy or motion sick may be caused.